Yaya Yah
Yaya 'is one of the characters that has powers, mainly, Gravity Manipulation. Also, she is one of the main characters in the series. 'Official Summary "Yaya is the perfect superhero. She is super strong and has the ability to fly. There is only one problem, Yaya doesn't like to fight because she is raised to be a very well-mannered girl. Yaya will only fight when there is no other option. Most of the time she is the moral voice of the group, reminding them of right and wrong. In her free time Yaya likes to bake cookies even though she is not very good at it. She likes to share her cookies with her freinds but whenever anyone complains about her cookies she becomes very angry scaring the whole group." 'Personality' She is notably shown with a generous and kind attitude. She treats her friends or the ones she knows properly and is educational about what is right and what is wrong, for example: about health, the consequences of eating junk food and what to do in everyday situations. She is well-behaved, polite, courteous and generally is a lovable person. Yaya will help other people in need no matter what problems they are facing, and respects the ones around her. She tends to hate physically harming other people or creatures and will apologize immediately. She is also caring and protective of her friends. Also, due to this kind and caring personality, Yaya can be quite naive from time to time. She is easily fooled by the villains (sometimes in disguise) and will come to help them, unbeknownst it's a trap/trick. She frequently believes in whatever people say, and can even risk herself for others (the first half of Season 1, Episode 4). Therefore, it is fairly easy to lure her into doing something just by pretending to need help; or say something believable enough for her. Yaya also has a hobby of making and selling biscuits. However, they are often labeled as "horrible" by most people who taste them, and are said to have "the taste of Sandpaper", albeit their cute and harmless appearance. They are so hard that they are able to stop an incredible force (Season 2, Episode 4), capable of making people and animals faint easily with just one bite, wither a flower and even break a clay pot (this can be just exaggeration). Despite her calm and kindness, it is also fairly easy to trigger Yaya to anger. This is frequently shown when her biscuits are said to be terrible, although she is shown to have developed more tolerance to it throughout the series. Aside from this, Yaya is also angered when someone fools or tricks her. In Season 2, she has become very responsible, acting as a monitor as well as being in charge of many duties at school. She is very strict and obedient to the school rules, and will be willing to fine anyone who violates them, including her best friends. This proves Yaya to be more mature and have a stricter moral code than most of her friends. Mysteriously; in Season 2, Episode 5, Gopal stated that whenever Yaya crosses the red line at the sill of her school, she begins to act like "a screeching lion", terrorizes the students and her temper becomes ill. However, when she's outside the school, she acts as a regular kind and lovable girl. This could be due to all the responsibilities she must be in charge of. Yaya also competes hard with Ying in their rivalry relationship. She pushes herself to the limit to be the best student, so much that she is even willing to cheat despite her strict moral code. ''' Life' Not much is known about her early life but she was raised properly by her mother Mrs.Yah. List of Characters that already taste Yaya's Biscuits: Episode 4 *'BoBoiBoy : Almost faint but doesn't like the biscuit. *Potato' (her former pet cat): fainted with his leg up forward. Episode 7 *'Probe: Liked her biscuits and said that her biscuits taste like Sandpaper then Yaya punched him. Episode 8 *BoBoiBoy: Gopal puts some biscuits on his mouth. *Gopal' : He transformed her biscuit to a cookie but the taste is still the same. Episode 15 *'Papa Zola' : Like Probe, he also said that it taste like Sandpaper and fainted. Episode 21 *'BoBoiBoy Wind : Almost fainted and choke but laughs so hard that he evolved to '''BoBoiBoy Cyclone Episode 26 *'BoBoiBoy ': Yaya gave her biscuits on the way home, it's unknown if he ate them. Episode 31 *'BoBoiBoy' : Ochobot fed him with the biscuits which became his nightmare. Episode 32 *'Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat' : BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal fed the cat with Yaya's Biscuits. 'Relationship' BoBoiBoy BoBoiBoy and Yaya first met in the first episode of the series, where Yaya wanted to help BoBoiBoy with directions to Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, but he refused, stating he had already had his grandpa's directions. Later on, after going through a very long journey unbeknownst the shop was just close to his house, he regretted not listening to Yaya, and forgot her name at the same time. Throughout the series, the two have grown to become very close friends to each other, albeit a few situations involving minor arguments. They work well as a team when it comes to attacks of the aliens. Despite their close relationship; however, the two don't always get along with each other. BoBoiBoy - like many other people - is not fond of Yaya's biscuits; and Yaya, on the turn, is willing to fine BoBoiBoy at school if he violates any of the rules. Yaya is not pleased with BoBoiBoy forgetting her name. Still, they remain as good friends. It is also stated by some fans, that BoBoiBoy and Yaya have secrets crushes for each other, though this is left unproven. Ying Ying and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the series, and they act as best friends. They are willing to help each other in need and are often shown arriving at school together. They team up well in combat and cares a lot for each other's safety. However, they also share somewhat of a rivalry relationship aside from their friendship. Each year at school, they both tend to show the other who is the best student, and fight fiercely to win the first place. The two even go as far as cheating despite Yaya's strict moral code. Still, they remain as friends and have no other problems aside from this rivalry. Ying is also not fond of Yaya's biscuits either; and was the first one to warn BoBoiBoy on his first days at the island about them. Gopal Gopal and Yaya seem to have known each other prior to the time in the series, and they stay on good terms, despite their contrary personalities. Yaya is proved to be a responsible, moral and educational honored student, as well as being courteous and hardworking. On the other hand, Gopal is shown to be a laidback and coward student who hardly finishes his homework on time; and is also a big fan of junk food. Due to this, Yaya is often annoyed by him, and fines him more than the other students at school, even when he is just making fun of her. Gopal is possibly the most feared one of her biscuits, that he ran with an incredible speed when hearing of them (Season 1, Episode 2). Still, they get along well with each other from time to time, and also make a great team during combat. Fang Yaya first thought of Fang as an impolite and arrogant person, who neglected the warm and friendly approach of hers and Ying's. When it came to his and BoBoiBoy's rivalry, Yaya stood on her good friend's side and also made BoBoiBoy's rival her own. Still, in Season 2, Episode 6, she was willing to come to his and her friends' aid when she was told by him the trio had been shrunk by Probe. At the end of the episode, she happily accepted his thank you, proving their relationship had gotten better. Still, she acted in a hostile way towards him, upon suspecting he had harmed her friend Ochobot in some way. Ever since discovering Fang's past in Season 2, Episode 8, the two have somewhat dismissed their past relationship; and they have become friends, or at least teammates to defeat the new alien mastermind Ejo Jo. Ochobot Like her friends, Yaya treats the robotic sphere as a good friend. She tends to worry about his safety, especially in the first half of Season 2, where he literally got shocked by coming in eye contact with the appearance of the mysterious boy Fang. She is willing to work with her team to set him free whenever he is captured by the aliens, and helps him whenever he is in trouble. Ochobot tends to tell or warn Yaya and her friends about their granted powers; so the two are on good terms. Tok Aba Yaya is polite towards the elder and respects him, while he treats her well. She is always ready to come to his aid when he needs help, and he allows her to do various things at his shop, like doing her homework. They are both nice to each other and are on good terms. Adu Du Yaya and Adu Du started off with being enemies, as Adu Du was the main antagonist of Season 1. As enemies, they never got along with each other; and while the alien formed various plans on how to defeat BoBoiBoy's team and take all the cocoa away from Earth, Yaya was always a helpful hand of BoBoiBoy on beating Adu Du and stopping his schemes. Their hatred did not get any better in the first half on Season 2. However, when a greater threat - Ejo Jo arrived, Yaya also felt sympathy for the alien and his great loss of his trusted companion and was willing to help him defeat Ejo Jo. Shortly afterwards, Yaya was taken away by Ejo Jo, and Adu Du also finished reconstructing his robot destroyer Mukalakus to bring down the long sworn enemy. It is unknown what is currently the stage of their relationship. Probe Yaya and Probe started off as enemies. They never got along with each other; and while the robotic henchman kept interrupting and causing troubles for Yaya's life, she never felt any mercy for him and was always willing to beat him up with her granted powers, as if she would do the same to Adu Du. Probe was also the first one to ever say her biscuits were good, although he was speaking out his mind and she took it as a way to belittle her them, resulting with punching him away. After Ejo Jo's arrival and his successful intention on killing the robot, Yaya felt sympathy for his death, while hugging her best friend Ying and cried. It is unknown what is she currently thinking of him. Ejo Jo Ejo Jo posed as a greater threat and a bigger challenge for Yaya and her friends. He even showed more of his cruelty to the point he ordered his own robot henchman, Petai, to kill Probe, who fenced off the consecutive attacks until the last moment of his life. The angered gang tried to defeat him, but unfortunately failed; and Yaya - along with many other students of her school - was taken away by Ejo Jo and was held captive in his spaceship. Now they remain as enemies. ToToiToy Yaya is caring and kind towards her little brother ToToiToy. She knows how to teach him not to do bad things while still manage to cheer him up and making him happy. Although at a very young age, ToToiToy is still able to recognize the terrible taste of his sister's biscuits, and refused to assist her in making them. ''' Powers' Her actual power is Gravity Manipulation. She can also collect gravity in her hands and release it strongly, other powers are the Flying Power, Super Strength, Super Sonic Speed and the Powerful Scratches. ' About Nutrition' Aside from making biscuit, She is smart about healthy and unhealthy foods. In a commercial for the series called "What Yaya Says",'' BoBoiBoy told Gopal to transform things such as bolts and slippers to sweets. As Gopal ate a lollipop, his middle tooth fell out. BoBoiBoy said that he have to go to the dentist. Then she said to the audience that junk foods are not good for us, only eat foods that's nutritious. 'At School' Because of her good attitude and achievements, the school gave her the Wall of Success. Gopal also explained to BoBoiBoy that she took all of the achievements (Episode 31). 'In Season 2' In Season 2, her eyes become gray and she had a flower clip on her hood (hijab) and also the eyeglass on the top of her head is gone. She also grew taller like BoBoiBoy. 'Youtube English version' In the english version of the series that Animonsta Studios uploaded in Youtube recently, Yaya's name was changed to Hanna, since the credits of Season 1, Episode 3, she was not seen wearing her hijab, only her glasses. ''' Videos' 'Gallery''' Click here Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Yaya's Powers Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section